Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to an acoustic pressure driven irrigation system.
Description of the Related Art
Efficient irrigation systems with accurate local control of water delivery become increasingly necessary in agriculture to manage plans individually in order to increase yield and address the increasing water scarcity due to demand and climatic variations. In particular, for vineyards, irrigation by dripping water along the vine rows has been a widely adopted method, and ways of water delivery control based on average conditions of the soil have been developed. However, in areas where the value of the land is very high, an additional benefit can be achieved by full automation of the irrigation system and differential irrigation, even if conditions such as slope, wind incidence, soil quality, and so forth, vary along the irrigated line. Thus, there is a need for a method capable of locally controlling the water delivery within the scale of meters.